left4dead11tyfandomcom-20200214-history
J-Dead
Background J-Dead grew up on SomaHora island. At the age of 23 the infections began and he started to learn people how to force feed Witches.Soon, however, he learned that force feeding witches isn't the only thing in life and he began worshipping Five Dog by praying constantly and going out for lunch and killing smackdowns while eating his sandvich and afterwards force feeding Witches going back,and repeat. Summary:He's a badass with a flamethrower and nothing else. Personallity In person J-Dead isn't a nice person, but not evil neither.He's just cocky and mean from the outside. From the inside he's a flirt...Yes, he really is... he has at least 2 kids in every country known to mankind. And some not known to mankind. Further more his arrogance makes him oblivious for obvious danger: Running into combat rambo mode, insulting HADES, and trying to take on a Smackdown with his Mortally only. He also exhibits an extreme cockiness, believing himself to be "god-like". Because of this attitude, he is usually looked down upon by the professionals, such as D-Win-It and Frank Matador (although this doesn't mean J-Dead isn't good, he just casual, not profesional). He seems to have a fear towards the Former, and is usually calmer in his presence, although this doesnt stop D-Win-It from insulting and berating him (Hey, J, the grownups are talking now, go cry in a corner) Despite his tough personality, his idolization of D-Win-It causes him to get much, much more quiet whenever he is "left in the dirt" by him. * Dev. Note: Notice that when he insults HADES, he tends to die, much, much faster. Unlocking him You unlock J-Dead by killing HADES on expert. You can find him in a special room in the Five Dog Manor. Weapons carries Blacklight, a powerful flamethrower using specialised fuel.It is mostly used for medium-close range combat and can take out enemies in seconds.His side-arm is a Modified magnum named Mortally, a specialised Magnum Pistol (United States Issue) equipped with a silencer and a Scope.J-Dead uses this weapon when near or inside buildings.Up close, he uses Darkclaw, a U.S army glove with lethal claws on it. Attire He wears a black ninja costume which covers most of his body except he forehead,eyes and hair. His hair is short and black and he has a very light skin(almost white).He wears sunglasses all the time.He also wears Thermal Vision goggles for infiltration. Tactics During Combat, will use Blacklight against all enemies to burn through them with ease.However, when near or inside Buildings, he will outright refuse to use it, due to the fact that it may trap, and kill, the team if it misfires.He will switch to Mortally in these situations, inside buildings, he prefers to sneak through and dispatch hostiles without making a sound.When he must get up-close to kill a target, he switches to Darkclaw, usually killing them off with Assassins Creed-like moves, like grabbing a head and tearing it of the shoulders. He is quite agile, and can run at decent speeds.Up against enemies surrounded by buildings, he will simply burn through them unless ordered not to. Don't expect advanced tactics from him. He isn't the smartest off all followers (actually he's quite dumb) so he just does basic tactics. Trivia *His dialogue indicates he has an attraction to Linda Harkinson. **The only compliments given by him are the ones given to Linda. *Although he has a weapon for up close he sometimes takes on single infected with his bare hands, beating up a hunter or smoker with ease. *He is shown to be good buddies with Barry Kaflux and Douglas Rówbo.